You Can't Always Get What You Want
You Can't Always Get What You Want (Non puoi sempre ottenere ciò che vuoi) è un brano dei Rolling Stones cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni nel tredicesimo episodio della prima stagione, Le provinciali. Le Nuove Direzioni vedono il mondo crollare su di loro non appena scoprono che le altre scuole partecipanti alla competizione provinciale, cioè la Haverbrook Scuola per sordi e l'Accademia Jane Addams, hanno rubato tutte le loro canzoni grazie alle spifferate della perfida Sue Sylvester, coach delle Cheerios. Finn, che aveva abbandonato il gruppo corale delle Nuove Direzioni, decide di tornare quando diventa palese la sua mancanza anche in qualità di leader. Ispirato dalle parole del signor Schuester ("Non si può sempre ottenere ciò che si vuole"), il ragazzo decide di riunirsi al Glee Club del liceo McKinley e dare ai suoi compagni la carica giusta per affrontare una situazione simile. Mike, Matt, Brittany e Santana riescono ad imparare qualche passo di danza per la coreografia appena in tempo, sfruttando gli intervalli tra le esibizioni degli altri partecipanti alla gara. Alla fine dell'episodio, le Nuove Direzioni si aggiudicano meritatamente il trofeo e la possibilità di proseguire il loro cammino verso la gloria, diretti alle Regionali. __TOC__ Testo della canzone Tutti: You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want, But if you try sometimes, you just might find You get what you need. You get what you need. Finn: I saw her today at the reception, A glass of wine in her hand. Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection. At her feet was a footloose man. Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: No, you can't always get what you want. (Finn: Oh, no, you can't.) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: What you want) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: You can't always get what you want.) But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. You get what you need. Finn: Oh, baby Rachel: And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse, Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration Rachel e Finn: If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse. (Finn: 50-amp fuse) Tutti: Sing it to me, now. You can't always get what you want. (Rachel e Finn: No, no, you can't.) You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) Tutti: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. You get what you need. Rachel, Finn e Mercedes: Oh yeah 'Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: You can't always get what you want. (Rachel e Finn: You can't always get what you want.) You can't always get what you want. (Oohh) You can't always get what you want. (Finn: '''Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. '''Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: You can't always get what you want. (Mercedes: Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) You can't always get what you want. (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) You can't always get what you want. (Rachel: Ooh) But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah,yeah) Rachel e Tina: You can't always get what you want Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie e Finn: ' Get what you need ('Rachel e Tina: Get what you need) (Mercedes: Oh yeah what you need!) (Artie: What you need) Mercedes: Yeah! Tutti: Get what you need! Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Zach Woodlee, il coreografo della serie televisiva, si è divertito nel vedere che non è stato lui a metter su la coreografia di questo brano, ma gli attori stessi che vi hanno preso parte. *Questa è la seconda canzone cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni nella loro nuova scaletta delle Provinciali 2009. La prima è Don't Rain on My Parade, cantata da Rachel. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Audizione Attori